1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device comprising a flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel or the like, and a speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
The image display device of this kind includes a flat display panel, a speaker which emits voice forward, and a circuit board which displays an image on the flat display panel and transmits an audio signal to the speaker, which are arranged inside a housing comprising a front cabinet and a back cabinet.
In conventional image display devices, the speaker is fixed to a rear surface of the front cabinet.
The above described image display device is manufactured by performing a first component attachment step of attaching various components such as the flat display panel and the like to the front cabinet, a second component attachment step of attaching various components such as the circuit board and the like to the back cabinet, and a housing forming step of combining the front cabinet and the back cabinet to form the housing. Here, in the housing forming step, required is a complicated work for connecting the various components on the front cabinet side (mainly the flat display panel) and the various components on the back cabinet side (mainly the circuit board) to each other via a lead wire.
Also, in the conventional image display device, the speaker is fixed with its sound emitting surface parallel to a display screen of the flat display panel. Therefore, a width (or area) of a region where sound emitting holes are formed on a front surface of the front cabinet increases, and a proportion of the area occupied by the display screen on the front surface of the housing thereby decreases.
In order to address this problem, conventionally, it has been proposed to attach the speaker to the front cabinet with the sound emitting surface facing obliquely downward. Specifically, the speaker is provided with a frame for attaching the speaker to the front cabinet, and the frame includes a flat section parallel to the sound emitting surface of the speaker and a bent section which bends at a predetermined angle with respect to the flat section. The bent section is screwed to a side wall of the front cabinet.
By attaching the speaker to the front cabinet with the sound emitting surface inclined, the width (or area) of the region where the sound emitting holes are formed decreases, and the proportion of the area occupied by the display screen on the front surface of the housing thereby increases.
However, in the conventional image display device, since the speaker is fixed to the front cabinet side as described above, in the above-mentioned housing forming step, required is a complicated work of connecting the speaker on the front cabinet side and the circuit board on the back cabinet side to each other via the lead wire. Because of this, there has been a problem of lower workability at the time of manufacturing the image display device.
Also, in the above described image display device in which the sound emitting surface of the speaker faces obliquely downward, since the frame provided to the speaker is bent at a predetermined angle, required is a change in inclination angle of the bent section with respect to the flat section of the frame for each image display device with different direction of the sound emitting surface of the speaker. Because of this, there has been a problem of increase in cost due to poor versatility of the speaker.